Ardeo
by x0xlaurenx0x
Summary: Harry loses hope and doesnt want to continue with life. However, he could never of imagined what would happen once he started this chain of events. Attempted Suicide, HPDM, Mpreg
1. Falling

Disclaimer. I own nothing. i have simply borrowed these characters from the wonder J.K.Rowling, i will get no mney from this. do not sue!

Warnings - Slash to come later. Pairing HPDM. dont like it, dont read. There will also be another warning appearing later, but i cant write it without giving away alot of the plot. Though i ill warn you when it arrives.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Mr Malfoy, stay behind" The potions master called across the classroom.

Draco let a growl escape his lips as he walked to the desk, pushing the Gryffindors out of his way.

When the all the class had left, only then did Snape speak.

"Draco, I need you to do me a favour. I know at first you will object but I really need you to do this for me. Dumbledore is on my case about it, as well as every other teacher in the school. I need you to keep an eye on a student for me. Make sure no harm comes to them."

"Ok sir but who is it?"

"Will you do this for me Draco?"

"Well it depends – "

"No Draco. I want your oath now that you will do this."

"Ok, ok. I'll do it."

"Good. Well I better give you all the details then. Dumbledore is very worried. It seems Mr Potter has taken a turn for the worse."

"Oh no, not Potter. I won't look – "

"No Draco. You already said you would." He gave a stern look to the blond in front of him. He closed his mouth, stopping the protest about to leave it. "Right, as I was saying, Mr Potter has gotten worse. After the incident at the ministry and since he has returned to school, Mr Potter has been very withdrawn. He, according to other students and teachers, has not been eating or doing anything that he normally does. He also appears very distant from Mr Weasley and Miss Granger. The headmaster is concerned about him, and has asked for students in the school to keep an eye on him."

"Ok sir. If I must." Draco turned and headed out of the room.

* * *

"Ron, I need to talk to you."

"Sure mate, what d'you want?"

"Well, first why didn't you write back when I sent you letters?"

The redhead looked down into his lap, picking at the thread on his robes

"Well I was really busy. I had…um… Hermione over in the holidays and I went to Greece with my family. I just run out of time and…well…sorry mate."

Harry looked towards him. Harry hurt inside. He was painfully thin from not eating and was falling deeper and deeper into depression. He felt like everyone he ever loved was either dead or turning their back on him. His body ached. Over the summer, Uncle Vernon had discovered that Sirius had died and took advantage of the fact. He beat him daily. He was useless. He needed to say something.

"Ron, I need – "

The common room door opened and Hermione and her friends walked in.

"Hey 'Mione, over here. Look Harry can we talk another time?"

"Sure." He gave in. Looking out the window. The darkness pressing against the panes. _You're pathetic Potter. _A voice said in his head, sounding similar to his Uncle.

I know 

Ron and Hermione had become a couple over the holidays and this meant that they spent all their time together, pushing Harry away.

The darkness beyond the glass called to him.

He stood up and walked out of the common room, his bag swung over his shoulder.

_The Astronomy Tower is always empty at this time of night, I need to be alone._

Harry slumped down against the wall of the tower, he could no longer hold in the tears that threatened to overtake him. He dropped his head onto his knees.

_What did I have left now? My parents are dead and gone, my godfather, the closest thing to family, is gone. My best friends are leaving me. I haven't heard from Remus for months, not since the ministry at least._

He looked up to the sky; the starless sky stared back at him. _Why bother any more?_

Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote.

* * *

"Draco, come on. If Professor Snape catches us out this late he will kill us."

"Go ahead Blaise, I need to sort something else out first."

The two boys were sitting on a bench near the quidditch pitch. Draco had been in a foul mood and wanted to go outside and Blaise had come with him as he claimed he wanted some fresh air.

"Well don't be long."

"Go already, I meet you back in the common room soon."

The dark boy turned around and walked back the castle leaving the blond alone.

He was wrapped up in thoughts. He was shaking from the cold of the night but he didn't pull his robes tighter. If anyone had seen him now, they would have believed him to be dead. He didn't move once until something caught his eye.

Up on the tallest tower, was a person. They were up on the ledge.

"What the – " The person, who ever it was, was falling to the ground. "Shit"

Draco got up and ran towards the tower, pulling his wand out as he went.

"Cunctorcasus" he yelled towards the body. The spell missed.

"Cunctorcasus, Cunctorcasus, Cunctorcasus!" He fired the spells quickly, only the last one hit. But being so close to the ground, the spell had only had a small effect.

The boy, for Draco had now been able to tell that, was lying unconscious. His limbs were spread in different angles and a small pool of blood was escaping from his head. Draco rushed to him, and stopped upon the sight of his face.

"Potter?" Realisation hit him and he scrambled towards the small boy. "Potter get up. This is not funny. Merlin Potter you're clumsy falling off the tower, even Crabbe or Goyle wouldn't be that dumb as to try and sit on it!" He scrambled around feeling for his throat. He felt for a pulse. It was weak. "Merlin, Professor Snape is going to kill me."

Unsure of how to pick him up without hurting him further, Draco muttered a quick spell that Dumbledore had used to move Harry before at a quidditch match. He then muttered a disillusion spell and walked towards the castle, the body floating in front of him.

He entered the common room and went to his room. He placed the body on his bed and threw a locking spell at the door. He removed the disillusion charm and looked at the dark hair boy on his bed. The blood was still pooling out over the pillow. He ran to his drawer where he had some blood replenishment potion Snape had given him after a nasty fight with some seventh years. Both parties had ended up severely injured.

He poured the potion into his mouth and smiled in satisfaction when he thought it had worked. He nearly screamed in horror as he watched more blood come out of the head at a faster rate.

"Shit!" He didn't know any healing spells. He grabbed some towels from the bathroom of his room and wrapped them around his head. Satisfied that he had prevented excess bleeding he sat back slightly, looking down at the boy on his bed.

There was a knock at the door.

"What?"

"Draco, can we come in? We wanna sleep!"

"Oh shit, yer hold on, I'm…err…not decent." Draco grabbed anything covered with blood and threw it onto his bed and then clambered on to it, carefully not to touch the fragile boy lying there. He dragged his hangings across and then sent an unlocking spell towards the door.

"Ok, come in!"

The boys came and swiftly got ready for bed and went to sleep. Draco waiting cautiously, he did not dare get out of bed or move in case he made noise. Not until he heard all the signs that they were asleep, from Crabbe and Goyle the heavy snores and from Blaise the deepened breathing, did he finally get out of his bed gently. He muttered something and the end of his wand lit up. He carefully looked over the raven-haired boy and then went over to sit on a chair that was by the window.

Draco was tired but he didn't dare go to sleep. He couldn't risk others seeing the Gryffindor he had resting in his bed. He just stared into the black on the night, his mind packed full of thoughts.

* * *

"Draco, get up!"

Draco was back in his bed, with his hangings securely locked around him

"Come on, we are going to miss breakfast!"

"Go on without me. I don't feel to good, I'll just stay in bed and bit then go see madam Pomfrey."

"Do you want us to go get Professor Snape? You know he likes to know when – "

"No!" Draco quickly snapped, too quickly he thought. He recovered quickly "I mean no it's fine, it's nothing really. Madam Pomfrey will fix me up in two seconds."

"Well if your sure Draco" Blaise added before leaving the room.

When the door was safely shut, Draco got out of bed. He looked down at his pyjamas; the green was over taken by dark red.

His eyes snapped up and looked towards the boy. Around him was a pool of blood, spreading across the sheets.

"Why me Potter? Why did I have to find you like this? Now I'm going to be in trouble!"

Unsure of what to do without hurting him further, Draco stepped back trying to think. His eyes widened in surprise as the body in front of him began to glow.

"Draco, Professor Snape is here, he wants to see you." A voice called from outside his room. "He said he would come in if you can't get up. He was in the common room and over heard Blaise asking what was wrong with you."

_Oh shit, what does he want now?_ He watched as Harry continued to glow. "No, tell him I'll be out in a minute, once I'm dressed."

"Ok, the common room is empty though. Everyone is already at breakfast. See you later!"

Draco barely acknowledged the voice, mesmerised by glowing boy in front of him.

Suddenly the glow cut out and Harry was just left on the bed. Draco ran up to him. He wasn't moving. Not even the rise and fall of the chest.

"Professor Snape! Help!" He screamed. There were tears coming out of his eyes at the sight of the boy lying motionless on his bed.

The door burst open and Snape ran into the small room.

Snape froze mid step, staring at the still boy in front of him. "Draco, please say that isn't – "

"He's stopped breathing."

* * *

Like it or not? Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Floating in Darkness

**Disclaimer. I own nothing. i have simply borrowed these characters from the wonder J.K.Rowling, i will get no mney from this. do not sue!**

**Warnings - Slash to come later. Pairing HPDM. dont like it, dont read. There will also be another warning appearing later, but i cant write it without giving away alot of the plot. Though i ill warn you when it arrives.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco walked back and forth outside of the room. He couldn't stop moving, afraid that if he did Harry would never breath again.

"Enough Draco! You're giving me a head ache with your constant pacing!" Snape snapped from a chair he was sitting in. He should have been in there helping, but when Draco became too much inside, he opted to look after him outside.

"I can't. If he dies, they will blame me. Everyone knows we have never gotten along, and now he ends up dead in my bed! Oh Merlin, what am I going to do?" Draco said, his voice laced with distress.

Snape stood up quickly and went over to Draco. He grabbed him by the shoulders, stilling his pacing.

"You are not to blame for this. It is obvious from his injuries that you have not inflicted these. I'll wait to fin out what happened when you tell the headmaster later. I don't want you to have to repeat this."

The door opened behind them. Draco and Snape spun round to see the headmaster standing in the doorway.

"He's breathing again." He said, his voice sounding so tired. Both Slytherins let out a sigh of relief. "He's still in a bad condition though. Poppy is just getting him ready to move to the infirmary. I need to talk to you about this though Mr Malfoy."

"I'll take him to you office Headmaster."

"No Severus, I do not want to leave Harry yet. Just in case. Poppy would need a lot of extra magic if that happened again. It was a very close call." Dumbledore said solemnly.

Dumbledore looked back into the room and then moved out of the way as Madam Pomfrey walked out gravely, followed by a floating Harry Potter. The blood had stopped flowing but he was still deathly white. They led the way silently to the infirmary. Draco shuffled along behind, not daring to break the silence that covered them. All classes had started now, so the corridors were empty.

They entered the infirmary and Draco watched as a small symbol was pressed on one of the far walls. A door slid into view and Madam Pomfrey grasped the handle and opened it. She waked through first, flowed by the rest and the floating boy. He was lowered onto a bed and immediately Madam Pomfrey began fussing and pouring liquids through the pale blue lips.

"Mr Malfoy, have a seat and tell us what happened." Dumbledore said, and with a wave of his hand three chintz chairs appeared. Draco lowered himself into one as Snape and Dumbledore did. Draco took a deep, steadying breath and began.

"Well, sir, last night I was outside alone, Blaise had just gone in as it was near curfew. I was thinking some things through when I spotted Potter sitting up on the Astronomy tower. Well I didn't know it was him then. I could just see something. The next thing I knew, he was falling. He must of just lost his balance or something and – "

"Mr Malfoy, I believe you need to see this before you carry on. It was found by Professor Snape late last night when he was doing the rounds." Dumbledore interrupted. He passed Draco a small piece of parchment.

He looked up at Snape, before turning his head back to the parchment and reading the writing scrawled across him.

_I'm sorry. I can't go on any longer. To many people have died because of me. Mum, Dad, Cedric, Sirius and others that have been killed in raids, just because I couldn't kill him when I had the chance. I can't live with myself anymore. It hurts too much. Ron, Hermione I hope you guys are happy together and stay that way for the rest of your life. I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused you since I came to Hogwarts. I am useless now; the world is better off without me. Goodbye._

_Harry_

"Shit, I thought he had fallen by accident."

"We looked for him after that if course. Searching for many hours during the night. We decided he must have not done it and gone somewhere else but left his things. We were going to see whether he turned up this morning before we informed the students to look out for him. We didn't think of checking other dormitories."

"I just brought him back to my room. I cast a spell that should have stopped the fall enough not to hurt him terribly. Guess it didn't work so well. I was scared that people would think I had done it if I told anyone. I'm sorry." Draco mumbled, staring at his hands. A tear fell and landed in his lap. He wiped them harshly, Malfoy's don't cry in public.

"No harm done. It was close, but no permanent damage caused. You know what to do if anything like this happens again though, don't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now, you haven't eaten anything this morning have you?" Draco shook his head, " no, I didn't think so. Go back with Professor Snape and have some food and probably a good sleep, I doubt you slept much last night. You are excused from lessons today."

"Thank you sir. But what is going to happen now sir?"

"With Harry? Well I believe we will just have to fix him up best we can and leave the rest to him. He will wake when he wants now."

Draco nodded and silently left the room.

* * *

Harry glided through the darkness. He was free, finally. Nothing to hurt him any longer and he could cause no more pain to others. He would be reunited with his parents, if they still wanted him after everything he had done while alive, and back with Sirius. He would be happy just to hear the man's bark of laughter. He felt like he was rising, soon to reach the surface. He heard voices around him. _Must be mum and Dad talking._

He listened closer. It was a young, familiar voice he heard, and another older female voice. Not what he was expecting. Harry felt pain over his body especially in his head. The voices were getting louder. _What is going on?_

* * *

"Come on, Mr Malfoy. It's dinnertime. I'm sure I can watch him for half an hour while you eat."

"No, Professor Snape said he would relieve me later and I could eat in his rooms after." Draco replied, his voice strong and left no argument.

"Alright, I'll be in my office if you need me." The old nurse said before turning and going back out of the small room, into the main infirmary, closing the door behind her.

Draco lifted up his potions book, found his place and continued reading. Professor Snape had had a class all afternoon, and Dumbledore was at the Ministry, so Draco had volunteered to sit and watch Potter, as Madame Pomfrey had to stay in the man infirmary area.

Draco looked over at the black haired boy, and noticed his face scrunched up. He jumped up and ran to the door, throwing it open.

"Madame Pomfrey!" He yelled and watched the old nurse run stiffly across to him. "I think he's waking."

She pushed past him and ran into the room. With a quick wave of her wand, his statistics flashed up in front of her, and confirmed him waking up.

"Mr Malfoy, please fetch Professor Snape and the Headmaster from the Great Hall. They will wish to be informed of Mr Potter's awaking." She said, as she picked up bottles from a small cabinet to the left hand side of the small room. Draco turned and left quickly.

"That's it Mr Potter." She encouraged gently. "I just need you to drink some potions to ease the pain. Yes I know it hurts Harry, and I want to help. Just open your mouth and swallow for me. That's it. Well done." She carried on, slipping the thick potion into his mouth and rubbing his neck softly to help him swallow it down.

She muttered the spells that now he was awake would heal his broken bones. Unfortunately the spells didn't work when the person was unconscious, so they'd had to wait until he had woke up.

"Where am I?" he mumbled, so much that Madame Pomfrey had to take a second to work out what he said.

"You're in the infirmary in a secluded ward. You have been unconscious for two weeks." She explained.

Harry groaned when he heard that. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, and was hoping it was just his mother talking to him in the afterlife. Madam Pomfrey watched as he started mumbled "no" repeatedly and started to cry. She sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to comfort the boy, who was quickly becoming hysterical.

Dumbledore swept into the room quickly, followed by Snape. They watched, as Harry seemed to lose it, and began to scream as he cried, quickly pushing his covers off and attempting to get off the bed.

They were suddenly all around him, pushing him back.

"Harry, you've severely injured yourself and will only worsen it by getting up." Dumbledore said as the three of them held him down as he thrashed against their hold.

"I don't care! I don't want to be here. Why couldn't you just let me die?" Harry cried hysterically.

"Don't be so selfish Mr Potter. What good would it do, you taking your life?" Snape said harshly

"I wouldn't end up killing anyone else and I wouldn't hurt." Harry continued, still pushing weakly against the hands.

"Soporifer." Madam Pomfrey whispered, pointing her wand at Harry. They watched as he stopped struggling and his breathing slowly settled. "He'll only hurt himself more in that state." She explained.

"So, he still doesn't want to live. I'm afraid he will have to be bound and watched constantly." Dumbledore said regretfully, looking at the black haired boy.

"That's no problem. We'll each take turns watching him, according to when we can." Snape said.

"I'll help." Said a voice from behind them.

Snape spun round to see Draco looking very pale and leaning against the door.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy. That is very kind of you." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Merlin, your awfully pale. You poor child, I'm sure you didn't need to see Harry like that. Let's get you into a bed and give you some potions to help." Said Madam Pomfrey, leading the blonde haired teenager out the door. "Can you two sort out the bonds? Oh and Severus, if your with Harry again when he wakes, don't you ever talk like that to him again. He is distressed and you being angry with him is not going to help. Let go of your grudge, this boy is not like his father. He needs our support." And she turned and left, taking Draco with her.

* * *

Hope you liked. Please review.

Lauren xxx


	3. Failing Again

**Disclaimer. I own nothing. i have simply borrowed these characters from the wonder J.K.Rowling, i will get no mney from this. do not sue!**

**Warnings - Slash to come later. Pairing HPDM. dont like it, dont read. There will also be another warning appearing later, but i cant write it without giving away alot of the plot. Though i ill warn you when it arrives.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Good morning Mr Potter." A voice drawled from the side of the bed.

Harry turned his head to look in the direction it came from. He didn't have his glasses, so he couldn't make out the face. But from the dark hair that framed the blurred face, Harry could tell it was Snape. Harry tried to reach for the bedside table where he knew his glasses would be sitting.

He couldn't move his hands.

Harry started to panic, moving his body quickly around trying to move his arms and legs. They wouldn't budge.

"Calm down Potter. You've been bound to the bed, after your last display when you were last conscious." Snape said, not even bothering to try stop the boy.

"Piss off."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that Potter."

"Fine. Fuck off!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Git" Harry mumbled, finally stopping his futile attempts against the bonds. "How long has it been?"

"Since you last greet us with your consciousness? Two days. Poppy put you end a spell that sent you to sleep and you haven't woken since then, until now of course."

"Right."

"Now, if you don't mind. I have marking to do. I would have been doing it in my room, if I didn't have to watch you, as Dumbledore and Draco are busy. So go to sleep again, or be quiet."

"But I've only just woken up!" Harry cried indignantly.

"Yes, and it was easier when you were."

"Fine." Harry huffed and then looked around the room.

Harry stared out of the window on the wall near his bed. Harry waited five minutes before speaking again.

"Can I go to the toilet please?" Harry asked, looking towards the blurred figure on his other side.

"No Potter."

"But I'm desperate sir."

"You're not allowed out of bed." Snape said, never stopping marking.

"Would you like me to wet the bed?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake." Snape abruptly stood up and walked out of the small room. He came back two minutes later with Madame Pomfrey behind me.

"Harry, I'm afraid I'm under orders that you aren't allowed out of bed." She said gently, picking up his glasses and placing them on his nose.

"But I really need the toilet Madame Pomfrey." Harry said. His eyes began to well up with tears. "First you won't let me die how I want, now you wont let me live! I cannot stay in this bed for the rest of my life. Please, let me start getting back to normal. That way I can carry on with this life at least the way I want."

Madame Pomfrey looked at him, following the shiny trails from his eyes. The normally beautiful green eyes, dulled with pain and distress.

"All right Harry, but we will be just outside the door. You have two minutes and then we are coming in there and getting you if you are not out." She relented.

"Yes Madame Pomfrey" Harry whispered as he watched the bonds vanish from his wrists and ankles. He sat up slowly and stepped gently onto his legs. They nearly buckled from not being used in so long.

"Whoa." Said Madam Pomfrey catching him. "Maybe it's not such a good idea just yet."

"No Madame Pomfrey! I can do this. I just didn't realise my legs were that weak."

"Ok then." She said walking him slowly to the bathroom door in the ward. She let him in and then closed the door behind him.

Harry rushed to the toilet as quickly as he could manage on wobbly legs and went quickly. It was true he did need the toilet, but he also had other intentions.

Harry still didn't want to live.

Snape and Madame Pomfrey unlocked the door and walked quickly into the room. Harry lay slumped against the wall.

He had tears running down his face.

"Why?" He simply asked.

"You think you're the first child to think of this? Don't be so stupid Potter!" Snape snarled.

"Severus! What did I tell you?" Pomfrey snapped at him. She then turned back to Harry, walking over to him and helping him to his feet.

"This room is designed to make it impossible for anyone to harm themselves in here. No matter what you try. You can't even hit you head, it just cushions it. Do you think I would be that stupid as to let suicidal patients in a place where they can hurt themselves."

"It even let the water out of the sink." Harry whispered painfully, leaning totally against Madame Pomfrey in his weakness.

"I know." She said as softly as she could. There was no point getting angry with Harry at the moment. It would only make him worse.

"Severus, can you help? He's too much for me to carry now."

Snape reached into his robe pocket and pulled out his wand.

"No magic Severus. This room doesn't allow any magic either. Lift him."

Snape grumbled slightly then walked over to where they were and lifted the boy into his arms. A look of shock passed across his face.

"What is it Severus?" Madame Pomfrey asked, catching the look. She was holding Harry's hand and trying to be as soothing as she could to the distressed boy.

"He's so light Poppy."

"Yes. That came up on his statistics when I did the spell the other day. I don't think he has eaten much since it happened." Harry let out a loud whimper. "Take him to bed Severus, please. I'll have food ready for him in about half an hour. I've got to go talk to someone first."

Snape carried Harry back to bed and replaced the bonds on his wrists and ankles. He went and sat down and let out a long sigh. This was going to be hard work. They sat in silence for a long time except for Harry's shaky breathing from the crying.

"Have Ron and Hermione visited me at all?" Harry murmured from the bed.

"A couple of times I believe. Though they never come in when Draco or Myself are here." Snape answered

"You keep mentioning Malfoy. What has he got to do with it?"

"Draco was the one that found you after you jumped. He then tried to heal you, but then you stopped breathing and he called us to help. We believe he feels slightly responsible for you nearly dying, though he will never admit it to you, and now he looks after you when Dumbledore, Pomfrey or me cannot."

"Why didn't you all just leave me when I stopped breathing?"

"Because, you are the hope of the Wizarding World. Though I hate to admit it, you are important in this world. You know the prophecy, you know what you have to do." Snape said, standing and leaning close to Harry

"But all I do is hurt people. My parents died for me, Sirius died because of me, Cedric died for me."

"They were not your fault."

"Don't even try saying that. You hate me; you're just feeding me lies to make me feel better then stripping them all away at once so that I fall even further. All because of some pathetic school boy grudge."

"You have no idea what you are talking about. You don't know what happened back then."

"With Remus? Yes I do."

"You think that's the only thing. That was a big one, yes. They nearly killed me. But that is far from it."

"Ok sir, but I am not my father!"

"Here you are Harry. Now I want you to eat this all." Madame Pomfrey announced as she walked into the room, a tray in her hands.

"But I'm not – "

"No Harry. You're going to eat. You are severely under weight. Now I'm going to feed you for now as we aren't going to release the bonds and we also want you not to move much so as all the healing can take place." Madame Pomfrey said strictly, sitting down beside the bed, opposite Snape, so she could feed him. She helped him sit up and put pillows behind him to hold him up.

"Here you go." She said, putting the spoon towards his lips. He didn't open them.

"Harry, you are going to eat this whether you want to or not. You have to eat! Do it this way, or it will become a lot harder for you." She said warningly.

Harry refused for another minute, and then relented. He managed to eat half the bowl of soup before pulling away from it.

"No more please." Harry whimpered as she tried to feed him again.

"Harry I want you to eat all of this. There's not that much here."

"No please, I've had too much already."

"Come on Potter, eat up then we can go eat!" Snape snarled from where he sat.

"Severus, stop it." Madam Pomfrey said. "Just a couple more mouthfuls please Harry"

"No, Madame Pomfrey. I think I'm – " He stopped abruptly.

Madame Pomfrey was quick enough to get a bowl in front of him, with a swish of her wand, before he was sick. He threw up everything he had eaten. She ran her hand through his hair comfortingly until he was done.

"I'm sorry Harry. I guess that was a bit too much." A small alarm went of in the ward. "I've got to go, there's someone in the infirmary" she said. She turned to Snape. "Severus, can you feed him some more. Give him the red potion in the cabinet to help settle his stomach, and then try feed him. Don't give him too much, just a small bit to keep him going. If I'm not back in an hour, give him the purple sleeping draught."

She leaned close to him and whispered so Harry couldn't hear, "After he is asleep, we are going to see Dumbledore. This is more serious than we thought if he can't even manage to eat half a bowl of soup."

"Couldn't it just be the effect of all the damage that's causing him not to eat?"

"No Severus. I cast a spell on him yesterday while he was asleep, to make sure that it wouldn't affect him when I realised he was under weight. That's from not eating a lot in a long time."

She turned and left. Snape stood and got the potion he needed from the cupboard.

"Drink this." He said, placing the vial on Harry lips. Harry opened his mouth and obeyed silently. Only grimacing slightly at the after taste. Snape lifted the bowl. He couldn't believe he had to feed the spawn of James Potter.

* * *

**Hope you did enjoy it. I don't know when the next chapter will come as i have my exams. Please review this as i want to know what you think.**

**Lauren xxxx**


	4. Nightmares

**Disclaimer. I own nothing. i have simply borrowed these characters from the wonder J.K.Rowling, i will get no mney from this. do not sue!**

**Warnings - Slash to come later. Pairing HPDM. dont like it, dont read. There will also be another warning appearing later, but i cant write it without giving away alot of the plot. Though i ill warn you when it arrives.**

**This i what i did from a break in revision...well this is what i did instead of english revision...which u cant really do anyway! GCSEs are really hard man! lol...anyway thanks for your reviews...though i hope i get some more soon. please review if you read, it means a lot! Ive started the next chapter aswell but i have serious exams now so i dont know when i will be able to finish it and post. Wish me luck! I finish exams on 19th june so after then ill definately update this and my other fics. If you enjoy dark harry please read my other one! lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Take a seat." Dumbledore said, indicating to the two plush Chintz chairs in front of his desk. Madame Pomfrey and Snape lowered themselves into them, a small bubble floating beside Madame Pomfrey that was a soft blue colour.

"Lemon Drop?" He offered, placing the bowl back down when they both shook their heads. "I take it this is about Harry. Please explain." He said, leaning back into the chair.

"Well, when Harry awoke earlier, he claimed to need the toilet. Severus alerted me and we took him into the special bathroom off that room. The one where no patient can harm themselves. We left him in there for several minutes before we went in. He was frustrated and had collapse down the wall. He appeared too tired to get up, so I had Severus lift him for me, as no magic can be used in that room." Madame Pomfrey paused and looked at Snape. He got the hint and picked up the story.

"Albus, he was so light. He weighed less than someone half his age. However, Poppy said she knew this from the results she had taken when he was first in. It was shocking for me, I must say. Anyway, I placed him back in his bed, tied down again of course. Poppy went off for about half an hour and brought back some simple soup for Potter to eat. I sat back and waited. He finished about half the bowl before he said couldn't take any more. I snapped and then he threw it all back up. He couldn't even manage half a bowl of soup. Poppy left and I tried to feed him some more. Though I stopped after about quarter of the bowl. He said he didn't want anymore, and I didn't think it would be wise to push him. Afterwards he went back to sleep then we came up here."

"You've left him on his own?" Dumbledore questioned looking at them both.

"Yes, but I have a monitoring charm on him, alerting me if he is distressed." Madame Pomfrey explained, indicating to the soft blue bubble beside her. "Albus, this is serious. To not be able to manage half a bowl of soup is the result of a long time of starvation or malnutrition. He can't have eaten anything at all over the holidays."

"He probably hasn't Poppy. He took Sirius Black's death very badly indeed. You saw the letter; He blames himself for everyone that has died. Are they any other injuries from before?"

"I haven't done a full check. I didn't want to do too much until I had fully healed him, in case of causing further damage. I will check tomorrow. Though there is a scarring on his hand, in writing. It said, "I must not tell lies."

"Have you asked him about it?"

"No Albus, not yet. I – " She broke off as the bubble beside he began to pulsate and became bright red. "Oh Merlin." She muttered as she got up. "Excuse me Albus, I must go. May I use the inter-floo for speed?"

"Sure Poppy. Severus and I will follow you through." Dumbledore said, standing up behind his desk.

Madame Pomfrey grabbed a handful of special light green floo powder and threw it into the fire. It blazed green and she stepped in. "Infirmary" she said before disappearing.

She rushed across the room, slipping her wand into the centre of a small Hogwarts emblem. The wall slid open when it recognised her wand and she slipped into the small room. The wall slid closed, a door formed on the wall so you could get out again.

Harry was thrashing across the bonds, arching his back. Madame Pomfrey noticed his eyes were closed. He was still asleep. The "door" opened beside her, as Dumbledore and Snape came through the wall.

"He's asleep. He's having a nightmare." She said worriedly, looking at the boy. She went to the bed, Snape and Dumbledore followed, and tried to pin him down to stop the damage. She tried to shake him awake at the same time, though he didn't wake.

"Ennervate." Snape said, pointing his wand at the ebony haired child.

Nothing happened.

Harry continued to thrash for another five minutes, a cold sweat covering his body. His eyes suddenly burst open. He stopped the trashing momentarily, before he swiftly moved to the side of the bed as far as the bonds would let him and was sick. Madame Pomfrey stood back quickly so it would go on her. She hadn't been quick enough to conjure a bowl for him this time.

She waited until he stopped before cleaning it up with her wand.

"That food didn't stay down long." Snape muttered.

Poppy gave him a small glare before she turned to Harry. She conjured a warm cloth and began to wipe it across his brow.

"Harry, what happened?" She asked softly. Harry looked away from her, staring at his hands. He muttered something very quietly.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't hear you. Though I can guess what you said, and yes it does matter. Please tell us."

"I…it was…" Harry tried. He looked up to see Dumbledore standing at the end of the bed looking at him with an encouraging smile. Snape stood next to him, but Harry didn't look at him. He didn't want him there, but didn't have the energy to object.

"It was Voldemort and the Death Eaters." Snape hissed quietly as Harry said the name. "He was torturing some muggles. He tied up the mother and father and then tortured and killed each of the three children. Then he killed the parents, once they had seen all their children die. It was horrible." Harry said as he broke down into sobs.

Madame Pomfrey released the bonds from his wrist and gathered the small boy into her arms. He sobbed into her robes. She rocked his gently in a vain attempt to calm the distraught boy down."

"Harry," The headmaster begun, "Do you know which Death Eaters?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange, Dolohov and Rodolphus Lestrange." Harry said in-between sobs, muffled by the fact that he was still pressed against the shoulder of the medi-witch.

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, he said their names at the beginning. He knew I was able to see aswell. He can control it now."

"He's had these dreams before?" Snape said, turning towards the Headmaster. "I thought it was just that one that led to the incident in the Department of Mysteries."

"No Severus, he has had them before. Though I was unaware that he has been seeing the tortures. Has this happened before Harry?" Dumbledore asked, turning back to where the boy was being cradled.

"Yes. Through most of the summer, Sir." Harry said. "It hurts so much." He added in a very small voice.

Madame Pomfrey pulled him back from the embrace and looked him in the eye. "You feel the torture?"

"I feel the Cruciatus." He said. Madame Pomfrey quickly lowered him onto the bed and walked out of the room.

"Is that the only one Harry?" Dumbledore questioned softly.

"Yes." He answered softly, screwing his face up as another spasm ran through his body. The after affect of the Cruciatus.

"How many times?" Snape questioned, looking down where his hands gripped the bed. He knew how cruel Bella was.

"I lost count after 10 times. They all came from Bellatrix."

"Her favourite spell." Snape said, pushing himself back from the bed and going to look out at the window into the never-ending darkness. Snape couldn't help but feel bad. He may hate the child, but no one should have to suffer through that. Especially if he had had this all summer.

Madame Pomfrey came into the room again, holding 3 phials of potions. She lifted a red one up and put it to Harry's lips. He opened his eyes, quickly glancing at it before swallowing. The spasms stopped and he felt his muscles relax. She removed it and replaced it with another. Harry looked at her questioningly.

"Pain killer. You'll be taking these for a while; some of your injuries will have to heal themselves. Magic can't fix everything." She said with a sad smile.

Harry gave a small nod of understand before swallowing that potion aswell. Harry pulled a face at that, then reached up and ran a hand through his hair, pushing himself further into the pillows. Madame Pomfrey startled. She forgot she had taken the bonds off.

"Harry, I need to put them back on." She said, taking hold of his wrist.

"I know." He said letting her take his hand and lowering it back to the bed. He didn't have the energy to fight now. He wanted to sleep; yet he was scared of what he would see if he did. He felt the bonds attach onto his wrist again.

"One more potion, then we will leave you."

"I don't want to see more." Harry whispered, closing his eyes, willing himself not to cry in his weakness.

"You won't, Harry." She said as she placed it to his lips. He swallowed it and looked at Dumbledore smiling at him before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Dumbledore and Snape sat down in the chairs in Madame Pomfrey's office. She was walking around, getting potions from different cabinets in the room. In the end there were ten potions on the desk when she finally sat down.

"Who's watching him tomorrow?" Snape asked.

"I'm looking after him in the morning. Then young Mr Malfoy is in the afternoon." Dumbledore said

Snape nodded. He didn't know why Draco wanted to help, but he had no objections if it meant they could continue their routines without too much change.

"Tomorrow I will check him over, for any other injuries that I missed before. I will also have to check the progress of his ribs." Madame Pomfrey said, sighing as she picked up a cup of tea the house elves had just brought for them.

"Did you not fix them?" Snape enquired.

"I can't. The magic would affect his lungs badly. Also, once I stop giving him the pain killer potion, he may have trouble breathing. Therefore, he's probably going to get tired quickly as he can't get enough breath all the time. He's not going to be right for a long time. If I fixed his lungs with magic, it could affect it so his lungs won't heal for about three years. It just seems more logical to let them heal on their own."

Snape once again nodded. He could understand that. It was going to be a long time before he would be fine; there was no reason to prolong it.

"Before there was the chance that I would break his rib further and pierce his lung more severely and kill him. Now though, as he is awake, I can place certain spells that mean I can move him without causing damage. I need to check his back really. I haven't been able to do before."

"Understandably, Poppy. We know you will be trying your hardest not to further injure him. However, now comes the question of what we will do once he can no longer stay in the infirmary?"

"Why can he not stay in there?" Snape said, looking up at the old man.

"He needs to be slowly reintroduced back to his old life. We can't just throw him from the secluded life of the infirmary back to the hustle and bustle of the common room and regular lessons. It may cause a relapse if he finds he can't cope. You surely understand why we don't want that Severus."

"Of course Headmaster." Snape said, "I just didn't think that way about it."

There was a small silence.

"Any ideas?" Dumbledore said, looking between the two other people in the room. They both shook their heads.

"Well it has been a long day. We will discuss this again when we need to. Goodnight Poppy, Severus.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review!**

**Lauren x**


	5. Bring Me Home

**Disclaimer. I own nothing. i have simply borrowed these characters from the wonder J.K.Rowling, i will get no mney from this. do not sue!**

**Warnings - Slash to come later. Pairing HPDM. dont like it, dont read. There will also be another warning appearing later, but i cant write it without giving away alot of the plot. Though i ill warn you when it arrives.**

**I have had some people say to me that they are angry that Dumbledore is trying to control Harry. By stopping him from killing himself and having him bound to the bed. I totally agree with you. I think people should be able to choose what they do with their lives. However, the reason i have done this is i know what its like to be left after someone commits suicide. Its horrible. This is why i have Dumbledore being like this, he cares for Harry and doesn't want to lose him. I just needed to say that. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Go on through Mr Malfoy, Headmaster Dumbledore left about half an hour ago for a meeting." Madam Pomfrey said from inside her office as she saw he pale blonde boy enter.

"I need you to open the door." Draco said. He had left lunch early so he could get here. He had quite a bit of homework to do and this seemed a perfect opportunity.

"Oh just put your wand in the emblem. It has been keyed to let you it." She said, walking towards him and pointing towards the small Hogwarts emblem that adorned the white washed walls. "Don't abuse that privilege Mr Malfoy."

"I won't Ma'am." He said, walking away.

Madam Pomfrey walked back into her office, and then called out. "Oh, he's rather down at the moment. There's a small purple bubble on the wall, if he becomes too much put your wand in that and it will alert me that you need assistance with him. I'll come in as soon as I can get away from any patients that are in here at the time."

"Ok Madam Pomfrey. Thank you." He said, before he placed his wand in the small hole and the wall opened up. He pushed the door slightly then stopped when he heard a small voice coming from inside. The voice, Harry he presumed, as he was alone, was softly singing. He pressed his head towards the small gap and listened to the words, straining to hear them.

"God on high

Hear my prayer

Take me now

To thy care

Where You are

Let me be

Take me now

Take me there

Bring me home

Bring me home."

There was a silence, so Draco pushed the door open. He stepped out of the small alcove between the now closed wall and where the door was.

"What was that you were singing?" Draco asked softly, his normal sneer vacant from his voice.

Harry startled, and looked quickly at Draco.

"Why are you here?" He snapped.

Draco took a deep breath so as not to snap back. Snape had warned him to keep his cool. "I am here to sit with you for the afternoon. It's the nurse's orders that you have someone with you – "

"I know that! But why you?"

"Because I volunteered." Draco said simply

"Oh great. Now I'm going to get random people from all different years who have heard about my pathetic self needing babysitting and are going to come look after me. Bet you and your Slytherin pals had a right laugh about this when they heard. Did the Headmaster announce it at meal time, with everyone there to listen, just like he would announce the weather?" Harry finished his little outburst and collapsed back onto the pillows.

"Don't be silly Potter." He said firmly, but still without the malice. "No one in the school knows except the teachers, your close friends and me."

"Why you!" Harry screamed at him.

"Because I found you. Because I'm the one that saw you jump from the tower. Because I'm the one who tried to heal you and was there with you when you stopped breathing. Because I saw you have your panic attack when you first woke up. And because I'm not going to give up after all that." Draco said as he sat in the seat next to the bed, trying to make his point to the boy.

"But you hate me." Harry said weakly.

"Trust me, I want to. I keep thinking about why I'm actually coming down here to help you. I think it was the fact that I saw you nearly die. I saw you at your weakest, and I've realised your not the arrogant, show off Gryffindor I thought you were. I don't know why, but I want to help you get back to yourself before this all happened." Draco said, "Great, now I sound like some pathetic Hufflepuff, expressing all their feelings as if they matter."

"There is no point Malfoy. Leave now, I'm not going to get better."

"No Potter, you are going to. You're not going to kill yourself in a moment of self-pity! That's why we are watching you. Can't let Dumbledore's golden boy off himself can we?" Draco sneered. When he realised how he had said that, he winced. He had promised Snape not to lose his cool with him.

"Piss off Malfoy."

"No, I'm sorry, Potter. I didn't mean that. I don't care if you're Dumbledore's Golden Boy, I care that you live. I don't know why, but I do. Merlin, Father would kill me if he wasn't in Azkaban right now. Something tells me that something else has made you do this, not just you feeling sorry for yourself because you don't have enough attention."

"So what if it has, it's none of you business."

"Right, ok then. Have it your way for now. I'm going to do my homework, but I'm here if you need me." Draco said before picking up his quill and began to write his potions essay.

Harry had been asleep for half an hour when Madam Pomfrey entered the hospital wing.

"How's he been Mr Malfoy?" She asked softly so as not to wake up the raven-haired boy.

"As you said, not in the best of moods. We talked for a while…well sort of. Then I began to work, and he stayed awake for about half an hour then fell asleep." Draco explained.

"What did you talk about?" She asked, and then sent a small sleep at Harry so it would keep him asleep.

"He kept asking why I was here, and telling me to leave." Draco said, closing his book with the parchment tucked inside. He wasn't going to get any done with the medi-witch talking to him.

"Severus explained that all to him yesterday, he just doesn't seem to be able to understand why you are caring for him." She said brushing the dark hair of the sleeping child's face.

"Why did you cast the spell on him?" Draco asked.

"I've got to do a check up on him. We have found scars on many areas of his body, but haven't been able to check the back yet as his ribs would have only just healed enough for us to be able to move him with magic. The pressure of the additional magic on them would have caused them to snap before and puncture his lung again. It has been two weeks now since the incident; they should be strong enough for the small pressure now. However, you will have to be careful if you ever hug him or hold him in the near future." She paused when Draco sneered. "You never know Mr Malfoy. If Harry were to get upset, and you felt the need to comfort him to help him calm down, then you may. You will have to be very gentle and make sure that one hand is on his lower spine and the other around his shoulder blades. That way there is little additional pressure on the ribs."

"I will remember that, if the occasion ever arises." Draco muttered.

Madam Pomfrey gave a small nod, and then cast two consecutive spells on Harry. He watched as the bonds released themselves and Harry rose into the air slightly, yet stayed in the exact position that he had been on the bed. He then turned over so his back was facing upwards. She lifted his shirt up so his back was visible. She gasped pulling away quickly, tears filling her eyes.

Draco stood quickly to see what had caused the reaction and barely stopped himself from doing the same.

There were scars covering his back. These weren't caused by the fall. These were old scars, healed over. They went practically horizontal lines over his back. Crossing the hundreds that were there before it. Harry couldn't have done this to himself. That was sure.

"Who did this?" Draco asked, as he looked closer, running a finger along a raised scar across the small, bony back. "And why is he so thin that I can see each bone?"

"His family." She said, before turning and walking out of the room.

Draco collapsed back into his seat. His family had done that? The people who were meant to protect him and care for him? The ones who Draco had always believed had spoiled the young Potter child? It couldn't be. It just couldn't. If this was true, what else that he believed was false?

Madam Pomfrey came back, which several lotions in her hands.

"I don't think these can help, these scars have been here too long, but it can't hurt to try it." She said, as she lowered the boy onto the bed, facing down, and gently began to rub a red lotion into his back.

"I have contacted Dumbledore, he will be with us as soon as he can. I didn't tell him exactly what, but he knows it's to do with Harry and I wouldn't have contacted him unless I felt it was necessary." She paused; making sure each scar was covered with a liberal amount of the lotion. "I suppose it could have waited until he was back, I was just so shocked that I contacted him without really thinking about it."

Draco saw a tear fall onto the Gryffindor's back. He got up and held onto Madam Pomfrey's wrists, pulling them back away from the marred back. He sat her down conjured a tissue and pressed it into her hand. Then turned back to Harry and continued to apply the different lotions on his back.

This was how Snape found them. Draco was currently rubbing in a dark green lotion, the final one, and Madam Pomfrey was in the seat, trying to stop the flow of water leaking from her eyes.

"What is going on?" Snape said, looking between the boy and the old woman in the chair.

"Come here and look." Draco said, moving back as he finished putting the lotion on. Snape walked forward and hissed when he saw the multiple scars.

"Who did it?" He asked.

"Madam Pomfrey says his family most probably."

"They are the only ones who could have." A strained voice said from behind the two Slytherins. "These are too old to have been done this term, and they definitely weren't there when he was here after the Ministry." She continued, wiping her eyes.

"The muggles?"

"Yes Severus."

"I thought they adored him. Worshipped him like the little hero he is." Snape said, turning around quickly to look at the medi-witch.

"I guess I was wrong then." Dumbledore's voice called from the door. No one knew how long he had been there.

"What do you mean sir?" Draco questioned.

"I sent him there for protection. I believed him to be loved and safe there. He lives with his Aunt and Uncle. They both despise magic, but I thought they would push that aside when they were left with Lily's baby. I misjudged their characters there. Harry has asked many times for me to let him remain here for summer. I always thought that he just wanted to stay here so he could do magic, or that he had fallen out with his cousin over some petty thing. Never did I imagine that they were abusing him." Dumbledore said. He looked old and tired; the normal twinkle in his eyes had faded.

"Albus, you weren't to know."

"I know Poppy, I just feel like I could have prevented this."

There was a silence, as Madam Pomfrey lifted the boy back into the air, with magic, and then turned him so he was lying on his back.

"Those lotions will need to be applied daily for a week. Though I doubt they will do much. It is dinnertime, I suppose we should go. I have left the spell on him keeping him asleep. I feel he still needs it after last night." Madam Pomfrey said, before walking out of the room. Dumbledore followed her.

"What happened last night?" Draco asked Snape

"Just a nightmare." Snape said. "How was he today?" Snape asked, turning towards the blond.

"In a bad mood, but I expected that. When I came in he was singing a song to himself."

"What was he singing?" Snape asked as he walked out the room, his hand on Draco leading him the way.

Draco stopped. "He never answered that." He said, looking back at the small abused boy. He then walked out with Snape.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review people! Always appreciated.**

**Lauren x**


	6. Glowing

**Disclaimer. I own nothing. i have simply borrowed these characters from the wonder J.K.Rowling, i will get no mney from this. do not sue!**

**Warnings - Slash to come later. Pairing HPDM. dont like it, dont read. There will also be another warning appearing later, but i cant write it without giving away alot of the plot. Though i ill warn you when it arrives.**

**It's taken me ages, i know. I'm sorry. There has been many things happening in my life lately that have prevented me from writing. (If you want to know, check out the note in my other story. Cba to write it again) Bad fairy, dont be sorry! I agreed with what you said. I am doing it for a reason! And Crymsontear, one of your questions is answered in this, right at the beginning in fact. And you are also getting hints here to your other question. You will find out what the title means soon, don't worry. I just don't want to say it yet! Thanks for my other reviews and personal messages people, i just needed to say that to those two reviewers. Please review again this chapter, it means alot.**

* * *

"You never did say what that song was you were singing the other day." Draco said as he ran his quill over the parchment for Transfiguration.

"Just something I heard when I was younger." Harry muttered, fiddling with his duvet near his bonds. "Can you take them off?" He asked softly after a small pause.

"Take what off?" Draco said looking up.

"The bonds. Just for a while."

"No, I'm not allowed. They are on there for a reason."

"Please Malfoy. I won't do anything. I just want to be able to move a bit. Just for a small time." He looked up. Draco looked into his green eyes, full of hope and need. He couldn't say no when he saw that emotion where there had been none for days.

"Fine then. Just for a while, and don't tell anyone or I won't be allowed back." Draco looked behind him, and then got his wand out. He muttered the incantation and the bonds disappeared. He didn't agree with them anyway, though he did understand why they believed they had to be on there.

Harry lifted his hands up and gently rubbed each wrist carefully where the bonds had held onto him.

"That song," he said softly, while still staring at his red wrists, "I used to hear it a lot back at my Aunt and Uncles house. Aunt Petunia loved musicals, especially Les Misérables. She used to play that CD so much in the house."

"What's a CD?" Draco interrupted.

"It's a small disk which holds songs that you put into a CD player and listen to. Anyway, she played it so much that I could sing along to the whole CD. Not that I let them hear me sing it, they would have beaten me for it." He looked down at his hands now resting on his lap. He had spoken with Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey yesterday about his back and other injuries that he had on his body caused by his family. He hated that they knew, but there was nothing that he could do about that now. The part he hated the most was that Snape and Draco knew it as well and had both seen his scarred back.

"That song came right at the end. It's when Jean Valjean, the main character in the musical, is old and ready to die. He has fought in battle and is ashamed of his past when ended in prison for stealing a loaf of bread. It's a reprise of his earlier song, 'Bring Him Home' but this time he is asking God to let him die."

"And you were singing that – "

"Because I found it appropriate to my situation" Harry finished.

Draco sat there in silence, taking in the confession. He knew Harry didn't want to live, but it was another thing hearing him say it.

* * *

Draco stood up quietly and pulled the covers over Harry. He moved his arms gently and replaced the bonds on his wrists. He gazed down at the boy. His face was peaceful and he had most of his colour back now. His locks messed up in odd angles all over his head. He was still thin, and had hardly put any weight on at all. He still wasn't managing to stomach much food. Madam Pomfrey had tried to use build-up potions for weight gain, but even they had been too much for his stomach to take. The broth was his single option.

Draco looked over Harry suddenly spotting a faint glow on under the dark haired boy's skin. Panicking, he looked closer. This reminded him too much of when Harry had nearly died. Though the glow then had been so bright. It was the most perfect shade of green Draco had ever seen, though was scarily similar to the killing curse. However this shade held something that made it so unique, so beautiful. It was the same colour as Harry's eyes, the beautiful green that flickered with life and beauty. The glow had been an exact replica of that. Draco shook his head quickly, not believing that he had thought Harry's eyes were beautiful. He pushed himself back to the present.

This time, however, there was no green in this glow. That helped settle Draco's nerves slightly. He didn't want the Boy-Who-Lived nearly dying in his care again. The glow was dark yellow, swirled with a light blue and hints of black and grey. Draco placed a hand just over Harry's mouth and then sat back in the chair when he had the felt the warm breath tickling his hand. He sat there contemplating what he saw.

Draco didn't know long he sat there before a small whimper sounded in front of him. He jumped up and looked down at the boy in front of him. With a closer look, he noticed that the light blue had gone very dark and there was another shade of yellow mixing in with it. Harry's face was scrunched up slightly, a cold sweat starting to cover his brow. The whimpers were becoming frequent and Harry started moving his head from side to side, pushing himself further back into the bed.

Draco ran to the cupboard near Harry's bed and looked in it. He saw a pile of cloths resting on the bottom shelf, and as he picked it up he felt the cool damp soak into his palm. He ran back to the bed and wiped gently at the sweat covering his brow. Draco was disappointed to see that that had barely calmed down the boy. Draco did the only he could think of that may work, he was just glad no one else was in the room to see it.

Draco released one of the bonds on the wrist nearest to him and picked up the hand, curling his larger one around it. Then he leaned closer and whispered reassuring words in his ear. He thought back to his youth, when his Mother would do things like this for him if he was scared, upset or ill. It would always make him feel better; knowing someone was there for him. Draco realised that Harry had probably never had this when he was young. He had never had anyone to cuddle to when he was scared, no one to smother him with attention when he hurt himself, no one to praise him when he did something well. Harry had had nobody that loved him since he was just over one. He gave an angry shudder, and then pushed the thought back in his mind when he saw that he was having an effect on the ebony haired boy.

Draco continued, and then watched as the glow faded into a lighter blue, and the brighter yellow disappeared leaving the original colours Draco had seen. He reached back and pull the chair closer to him. He sat back, his hand still clutching Harry's, and watched the boy sleeping peacefully.

* * *

"Draco"

Draco squirmed away from the hand squeezing his shoulder.

"Draco!" the voice hissed again.

"Go away." He mumbled, voice choked with sleep.

"Get up Draco!" The voice said, still hissing and close to him.

Draco opened his silver blue eyes and looked around. Harry was sleeping peacefully in front of him and Snape was standing behind his chair, leaning down and gripping his shoulder.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position, from where he had been leaning with his head on the bed. Going to rub the sleep from his eyes, Draco froze. He looked down at his left hand was entwined together with Harry's. He tried to release his hand, but Harry's grip kept him from moving.

"What happened?" Snape asked. "And why are you holding his hand?"

Draco looked up at his Godfather, and let out a large sigh, _Merlin this is embarrassing. No one was meant to see._ He confessed the truth though. "He fell asleep earlier, then got distressed in his sleep. He was sweating and shaking." Snape's face became full of anger and opened his mouth quickly voice his anger at the blond.

"No! It wasn't a vision or nightmare from the Dark Lord. He calmed as soon as I held his hand and said some reassuring things to him, like mother used to do to me when I was upset." Snape closed his mouth, the anger fading from his face into one of concern. He broke eye contact with Draco and looked at the sleeping boy.

"It was probably his dream of Black dying again. He confessed to Pomfrey that when he didn't have a nightmare from the Dark Lord, he saw Black falling through the veil."

"He seemed to be in pain though, and pushing himself back as though someone was coming at him."

"Maybe it was a memory from his summer with his family." Snape said gently.

Draco nodded but remained silent.

"Sev, you saw him a lot last year. Did you ever notice a glow under his skin?" Draco asked after a small silence.

Snape pushed himself away from Draco and walked swiftly round to the other side of the bed. Releasing the bond he lifted up Harry's arm gently, as not to wake the boy, and inspected it.

"I have never seen that before on him, or anyone in fact. When did you notice it?"

"Earlier when he fell asleep. It was mainly yellow, with light blue, black and grey in it. Do you know what it means?"

"No Draco, I have no idea."

Draco lifted the clutched hand higher towards him, and blinked with what he saw, "It's changed. There's hardly any grey now, and the blue is disappearing. It changed when he got distressed, the blue went very dark and there was more yellow, but it went back to the original colourings when he calmed down."

Draco looked up at Snape, who looked confused. His normal mask broken, as he didn't need to hide his emotions around Draco. He looked back down and saw Harry begin to stir. Snape released his arm gently onto the bed again, taking a step back. Draco didn't have that option; Harry was still holding his hand.

* * *

Harry heard the voices around him. _Great, not alone then_.

He wiggled a bit. He had no idea how long he had been asleep, but felt the sleep in all his muscles. He woke himself up slowly, not bothering to reach for his eyes to rub them, as he knew he was bound.

Hold on. Harry thought, freezing his movements, something feels very different. 

He opened his eyes slowly and looked towards his left hand. It was blurred until glasses were placed on his face. His arm was lying free beside him; there was no bond there. He looked up and saw Snape watching him just a bit from his bed. He had just stepped back from putting the glasses on him. He turned his head and looked at his right hand. His bony hand was laced with a long, elegant, pale hand. He swallowed, and followed the trail up the body until he reached the face. Confusion and horror covered Harry's face.

"Malfoy! Why the heck are you holding my hand?" Harry yelled, ripping his hand back.

Draco noticed with fascination that the glow had lost all blue and grey in it and now was dashed with red and white.

Snape spoke first, "Potter, you had a nightmare. You began to fret and panic. Draco calmed you down with a way his mother used on him."

"And that involved – "Harry began harshly.

"Yes, Potter. Holding your hand, and soothing you with soft words. Not that I'm happy I had to do it, but I didn't know what was wrong and it was worth a try. No point making boy wonder damage himself further." He finished, sneering.

Snape turned on him instantly. "Draco out now."

"What? Why should – "

"You're losing your temper and I will not have that in here. Go before you regret it."

"I won't regret – "

"Out! And send Pomfrey through while your leaving."

Draco opened his mouth to protest and then stopped when he saw the expression on Snape's face. He huffed then turned around, grabbed his essay, which he roughly shoved into his bag and then stormed out.

A minute later Madam Pomfrey came into the room swiftly "Severus, what is wrong? Mr Malfoy told me you wanted me. And why did he have a face like thunder? What happened?" She asked quickly as she walked over to the bed.

"Nothing. Mr Malfoy lost his temper and the control of his tongue. I sent him out before he lost it too much." He reassured.

"Severus." Madam Pomfrey said, looking up. Snape was shocked to see fury gleaming in her eyes. "Why in Merlin's name are the bonds off? Have you not been told that these are not to be released? He could have hurt himself at any point and – "

"I was here the whole time." Snape interrupted. "When I arrived, Draco was asleep holding onto Potter's hand. He had a nightmare and that was the only way Draco could calm him down. The bond was already off. I released the other when Mr Malfoy showed me something that I am now drawing your attention to."

Madam Pomfrey looked at him questioningly and then turned to her patient. "Harry, are you feeling ok?"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey."

"Would you like something to eat now?"

"I'm not really hungry." Harry said, looking away from the old witch and onto his hand. He could see colours glittering under his skin.

"Harry, love, you're never hungry. That's why you must eat; you have to build up your strength. So how about I get just a little bit of soup for you to eat?"

"Ok Madam Pomfrey." Harry said weakly.

"Poppy." Snape said before she walked out the room.

"What do you want Severus?"

"Come look here." Was all he said, indicating to the hand he had just lifted off the bed.

The old witch exhaled loudly and then walked over to where Snape was standing. She looked at the wrist, "I don't see anything Severus."

"Look closer." He said.

She took the hand from him and looked closely at the skin. What she saw made her gasp.

"I have never seen anything like it." She said, her voice laced with fascination. "What is it?" She asked, looking away from the skin.

"I don't know. Draco spotted it. When he first saw it, it was yellow with light blue, grey and black. When Potter became distraught, the blue went very dark and a new yellow mixed with the other. It apparently went to the original colourings when he calmed. When I came in, it was the colour you are seeing now."

"Harry, have you noticed this before?"

"No Madam Pomfrey. I saw it a second ago, but it's never been there before. I don't think so anyway."

"We will have to watch it and I'll ask Dumbledore. But it doesn't seem to be causing you any pain, does it?"

He shook his head. "But my ribs are hurting." He said softly, looking at the bed ashamed. He hated feeling helpless and asking people to get things for him.

"You should have said so before." The medi-witch before quickly getting a vial out of the cupboard and placing it to his lips. "I'll go get your food."

Snape watched confused as the black in the glow dimmed then vanished completely.

* * *

**There we go! A another chapter done. Please review, enjoy the hols!**

**Lauren xxx**


	7. The Kiss

**Disclaimer. I own nothing. i have simply borrowed these characters from the wonder J.K.Rowling, i will get no mney from this. do not sue!**

**Warnings - Slash to come later. Pairing HPDM. dont like it, dont read. There will also be another warning appearing later, but i cant write it without giving away alot of the plot. Though i ill warn you when it arrives.**

**WOOO! Look how quickly i did this chapter! Ok i was bored today but hey...And by the title of this chapter, you can guess whats gonna happen. Thanks for the reviews, they mean alot. Remember to give me some more though! Here it is!**

* * *

"Albus?"

"Come in Poppy." Dumbledore called back from his desk.

The medi-witch pushed the door open, and walked towards the desk, taking a seat opposite the old wizard.

"What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's about Harry. Se –"

"He hasn't gotten worse has he?" Dumbledore panicked, his face pale and the twinkle missing from his blue eyes.

"No, not at all. If anything, we think he may be getting slightly better. He still has nightmares frequently, and I don't want him getting addicted to the Dreamless Sleep so I can hardly prevent them. But he has been eating slightly more, staying awake for longer periods of time and has shown less signs of being suicidal. He has been talking more with young Mr Malfoy, which is quite a large step no matter what the circumstances, with their history." Madam Pomfrey said, smiling at the thought of Harry getting better.

"That is great news." Dumbledore said, falling back against the back of the chair and letting out a sigh of relief. "What of the glow under his skin?"

"We are still unsure of what it is. But it has been changing since last week when Mr Malfoy spotted it. There really isn't any black anymore, and it does disappear completely with pain potion. The yellow is becoming less and less, there is a quite a bit of light green in there when I go in and he's sitting there awake, and there's normally a little bit of light blue there. Grey sometimes appears but its not there all the time."

"The black disappears when a pain potion is administered? How strange. I wonder." Dumbledore trailed off, looking up in thought.

Madam Pomfrey sat there in silence watching him; he was totally oblivious to her presence in the room.

"Albus?"

He started, "Oh sorry Poppy. I just had a thought of where I can look and an idea of what it may be. If it is, it is a rare gift he has."

"What do you think it is Albus?"

"I don't want to say Poppy, until I am sure."

"Ok then Albus." She paused, "However, that's not what I came to tell you today."

"Go on." Dumbledore encouraged.

"Severus has convinced me to take off the bonds and – "

"What?" Dumbledore exclaimed "No I cannot let that happen!"

"Albus!" Madam Pomfrey interrupted, "You did not let me finish. We will remove the bonds, to give Harry a bit more freedom. But we will put a spell over his bed that will keep him from leaving it."

Dumbledore let out the breath that he had been holding.

"We want him to get better." Madam Pomfrey continued. "And by keeping him tied down, we are not giving him the chance to improve by himself."

"Maybe we should keep them on for another week and – "

"No Albus. I will not keep them on any longer. Severus told me, and although I am not happy about this, Harry is improving most with Mr Malfoy, as he always releases the bonds so he can move a bit. He is showing Harry trust and giving him a bit of freedom and Harry is responding to that. After Mr Malfoy leaves, there is always a bit less yellow in the glow. It can only be a good thing then."

"But – "

"No! I was not coming here to ask your permission, simply to tell you what we are doing." Madam Pomfrey got up. "Good day Headmaster."

* * *

"How much longer am I in here for?" Harry asked the blond next to him

"I don't know, but your not going back to Gryffindor tower. I bet the Weasel and the Mudblood won't be happy about that."

Hermione and Ron had come to visit Harry the other day, for the first time he was awake for and spent the whole time complaining the Malfoy was looking after him and that the 'slimy snake' shouldn't be allowed near their best friend. They left after ten minutes, when he snapped at them and told them if they cared so much they would have come to see him more, or noticed what he was like before it all happened.

"Don't call them that." Harry said half-heartedly. "It's been a month, surely I can go soon."

"But not even two weeks since you've been awake. And you need more than a months care to get better Potter."

They sat in silence.

"I'm bored."

"So you say everyday Potter." Draco said, not looking up from the Daily Prophet that was in his hands.

"Malfoy, do you have to call me Potter. We are getting along better now, I think at least and – "

"Only if you stop calling me Malfoy. My mother chose a good strong name for me, use it."

"Ok…Draco" The name felt weird on his tongue. "And look I'm sor – "

"Forget it Po- um…Harry. We both we gits to each other, lets just start afresh." He stuck his hand out, "Draco Malfoy."

Harry reached forward, Draco has removed his bonds when he first came in, and clasped his hand. "Harry Potter." They hands stayed clasped as they looked at each other.

"Well done you two, that was very mature." Madam Pomfrey said as she walked. They quickly released each other and Harry slumped back on the bed, running a hand through his hair.

Both boys froze.

"Don't worry. I already know Mr Malfoy removed the bonds all the time. And though I wasn't happy to hear it, I see its having positive affect on you. That's why, from Severus' suggestion, we care removing the bonds from you, permanently, unless you do something unreasonable." She warned with a stern glare in Harry's direction.

"You mean I have freedom?" Harry asked, hope shining through his eyes.

"Well, not complete freedom. There will be a spell that will be placed around your bed that means while you can move around freely on your bed, you cannot leave it unless one of us releases the spell. Though we are not telling Mr Malfoy the counter spell yet." She said with a disapproving look in his direction. "If things stay well and you are still improving, then the spell will be moved out to the room so you can then move around the room. We can go through the barrier, but you cannot." Harry opened his mouth to protest. "No Harry, this is for your own good. While you are improving, we are not willing to take the chance that you will kill or harm yourself at the first moment you get. You have to understand it's for your own protection."

"But –"

"No buts Harry. This will be done for your own good. And now you will be able to move, things will be provided for you to keep you occupied, and you will be able to be left alone a bit more."

Harry looked down at his hands, "But I want to live." He whispered and then started to cry.

Madam Pomfrey rushed forward to him and tried to hug him but he pushed her away. Draco had stood up and was near the bed.

He put a hand out to Harry and waited.

Harry looked at the pale hand near him and knew what he needed. He clutched the hand close to him.

Draco went forward, sitting down on the bed as he came and wrapped his arms around the dark haired teen. Harry pushed his face into his shoulder and sobbed into the rich material hanging on Draco's body.

"Has this happened before Mr Malfoy?" The old witch asked from the end of the bed. She had moved back as soon as Harry showed that he did want her near him. The scene in front of her eyes shocked her. If she hadn't been here to see it, she would never have believed it.

"Only once before. It was the other day."

"And you didn't tell us?"

"No, he asked me not to and kept his trust in me. He said basically the same as he did just now, but he explained a bit more before he broke down." He said softly, gently rubbing his hand up and down Harry's back. The sobs continued, muffled by cloth. "I calmed him down last time by doing this as well. I learnt this while comforting Pansy last year." He said with a shrug of his shoulders, though not big enough to disturb the boy, who sobs were becoming less.

"Well, it works."

Draco paused his movements. The sobs had died down and the breathing had become low and even.

"He's fallen asleep." Draco said softly and then moved slightly so he could move Harry back to lying on his bed. Madam Pomfrey walked forward and helped in settling him.

"I thought he would be happy to hear that."

"And he probably is dear." Madam Pomfrey said, placing a hand on Draco's back. "But it's just come as a shock. I suppose he feels he can just admit he doesn't want to die anymore and then we will let him do what he wants and go back to his life."

"I need to go." Draco said, grabbing his stuff.

"Sure, go. He's ok on his own for a while I think."

* * *

"Why did you suggest it sir?" Harry asked, glancing at Snape who sat beside him.

"Suggest what?"

"That the bonds be removed."

"Because I saw how much better you appeared when you were with Draco and without the bonds. It's mostly for his sake so he can get more of his life back when you're out of here."

"Thanks." He said, and settled into a silence.

"Food time Harry." Madam Pomfrey announced. He was now eating between half and three-quarters of a bowl without becoming too full and throwing up.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Harry said, holding a hand out just on the edge of the boundary. He had spent all of yesterday testing them out and seeing how far he had to move. When he pushed against them, he normally got a little shock that stung him enough to make him not want touch it.

"Who's watching him this afternoon?" Snape asked the old witch.

"I don't need watching!" Harry objected. Snape's glare silenced any more protests.

"Mr Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey said handing Harry the bowl.

"But he has potions with me this afternoon!"

"And he's the only one who can. And he offered to. It isn't necessary to watch Harry all the time anymore." Snape spotted Harry's smug look from the bed. "But Mr Malfoy offered to and said he wanted to."

"Fine. Well he'll be fine on his own until then, won't he!" Snape said, standing up and striding out the room, the long cloak billowing behind him.

"Will you be ok on your own Harry? I have to go back to the Hospital Wing."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey, I'll be fine. I'll push the button if I need you." Harry said, pointing to another purple bubble on the wall that was inside his protective bubble around his bed so he could press it if needed.

Harry watched the door close and began to spoon the hot soup into his mouth. He looked around the room as he ate. There wasn't much in his room. The medicine cabinet was on one wall, the door to the bathroom on another, and chairs lined along the other wall. This bed touched the last wall with a cabinet beside that held chocolates that people had sent to him to help get over his "injury".

On his bed were books for him to read, or assignments that he could do. Harry couldn't really be bothered. All his teachers had agreed that they were all optional for him. He could do them if he was bored and could hand them in but if he didn't want to they weren't going to ask.

He took one last mouthful and got up onto his knees and placed the bowl on a big book Hermione had left him in case he wanted some light reading. He scoffed as he looked at it; there was nothing light about that book. He doubted he could even lift it in the state he was in.

He stared as his hand as he sat back down. If anyone walked in now, they would ship him off to St. Mungos for staring at his hand with such interest. But Harry was interested in the colour.

He had noticed it, as well as the others, that the yellow was fading and there was a lot of light green in there now. He wanted to know what it meant.

Harry collapsed back onto the pillow then winced as the weight came down on his tender rib. It was much better now, and in a few days Madam Pomfrey had promised him that he could take a potion that would heal the rest up without causing any more damage to it, like it would have before. He watched confused a burst of black appeared then went away quickly.

He was bored, and there was nothing he could do about it.

The door swung open and Draco stormed in.

"Afternoon Potter." He said as he sat down.

"Back to that are we?" Harry said dejectedly from his spot on the bed. He turned over and stared at the white wall with the cupboard on.

"Your 'friends' have just caused a huge fuss with me outside the Great Hall." Draco said heatedly. "Accusing me of trying to kill you while you're in here. Worming my way in just so I can take you to the Dark Lord. Making them stay away when they just want to comfort their friend. Poisoning your mind and – "

"They said all that?" Harry asked, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Draco.

"Yes, in front of most of the school." He seethed.

"Well I didn't make them say it. Don't take it out on me." Harry said turning over.

Draco breathed out quickly. He pushed his anger aside and walked quickly round to the other side of the bed. "I didn't mean to. I was angry with them. It was no reason to Harry. I'm sorry."

"The great Malfoy apologises? I think I may faint in shock." Harry said, dramatically putting his hand on his head and rolling flat on his back.

"Idiot." Draco said, standing up and walking over back to chair that was close to the bed.

"Snape was angry at you."

"Oh there was a reason for the glare at lunch. Care to tell me why?"

"Because you are here with me instead of in potions." He paused. "Why?"

"I don't know. I wasn't in the mood for potions today, and I have done most of this stuff already. The manor was rather boring this summer so I spent a lot of time in the potions lab. And this way, I can talk instead of being in silence." Draco said, lifting a book of Harry's bed and looking at it. "It also pisses him off, which is a plus side." Draco said with an impish smile.

Harry sat up. "Seems like a good idea to me. Has quidditch started yet?"

"Yer, and the teams look as crap as ever. Gryffindor have brought in a sub for you, who I think may be blind because he certainly cannot catch the snitch even when it's right in front of him. The Hufflepuff team is as weak as ever. Ravenclaw seem ok, but they are nothing compared to our team. We are sure to win this year."

"Modest aren't you."

"Oh yes." Draco replied smoothly from his chair.

They sat in silence as Harry fiddled with his covers and Draco flicked through the book he had pulled out of the pile.

"There's a meeting tomorrow about you. Load of teachers involved and – " He stopped suddenly as Harry's breathing quickened up and he collapsed back onto the bed, hitting his head on the wall as he did.

Draco hurried to the bed and saw that Harry's eyes were closed. Black swarmed back into the glow along with dark blue. Harry began to shake and twist uncomfortably. Draco watched helplessly until Harry began to scream. Draco grabbed hold of Harry's hand and tried to calm his again the way he did before with the nightmare.

Draco tried continuously for minutes when Harry's screamed abruptly stopped. Draco stood up, his hand still clutching Harry's and watched the boy. His eyes flew open.

Draco moved closer quickly, catching the distraught boy's attention.

"Harry, what happened? You were fine then suddenly – "

"He killed them." Harry said hoarsely. The screaming had affected his throat badly.

"Who?"

"The Dursleys."

"But I thought they hurt you and you didn't – "

"They were the last of my family." Harry said, "I don't have anybody now." He looked up at Draco, "I felt the pain they suffered before he killed them" Harry whispered and tears began to pour from his eyes.

Draco got onto Harry's bed and pulled the boy into his arms. Harry clutched him back tightly; ignoring the pain it caused his rib to do so.

After a minute, Draco pulled his back slightly and looked into his eyes. "I need to go get you a potion for the pain. Madam Pomfrey would kill me if I didn't."

"I don't want one" Harry said pushing himself forward into Draco again.

Draco waited a while longer, and Harry began to slump against him. He began to lower his back onto the bed, making sure not to jolt the boy.

Harry opened his eyes as he was lain down. He looked directly into the silver pools directly above him. All movement ceased as they stared at each other. They were inched apart; Harry's tight clinging had brought Draco down with him. They breath mingled together and tickled each other's faces as they breathed. Draco closed the gap between them with a small movement.

Harry froze as the pale pink lips touched his for the first time. Draco's eyes had flittered closed as his mouth moved gently on his.

Harry closed his eyes and responded back tentatively to the warm kiss.

Draco unexpectedly pulled back and stared at the boy in horror.

"Oh my…what just…" He stumbled, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"You –"

"Shut up Potter." Draco snapped, he pushed himself off the bed grabbed his stuff and left.

* * *

**Please review, Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Lauren xx**


	8. Making Up

**Disclaimer. I own nothing. i have simply borrowed these characters from the wonder J.K.Rowling, i will get no money from this. do not sue!**

**Warnings - Slash to come later. Pairing HPDM. dont like it, dont read. There will also be another warning appearing later, but i cant write it without giving away alot of the plot. Though i ill warn you when it arrives.**

**I know this is a bit short, but it seemed a good place to stop. Thank you for your reviews, please keep doing so. For all you confused by the glow, all shall be explained in the next chapter! Enjoy!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stay behind." Snape ordered as he walked past Draco's cauldron.

"But sir – "

"I said stay behind. Do not argue!" Snape snapped and then carried on walking.

Draco grumbled to himself as he added the last part of the potion. He looked down at the colour, then to his textbook. A frown formed on his pale face. The instructions said the final result should be lilac in colour. His was blue.

Draco dropped his head onto his bench. He couldn't concentrate and now his godfather was going to kill him.

The end of the lesson came and Snape walked around commenting on the potions, and getting the students to bottle it up.

"Mr Malfoy, what colour was the potion meant to be?"

"Lilac sir." Draco muttered

"Then tell me why yours is blue."

"I don't know sir."

"Failed Mr Malfoy, you will come back tomorrow and redo it correctly."

"Yes sir."

"Class dismissed. Put all correct potions on my desk."

There was a loud scraping of chairs and rustling as the students gathered their things, placed their potions on the large black desk at the front and walked out.

Draco stayed in his place, his head on his arms.

"Sit up Draco." Snape said as the door closed behind the last student. Draco obeyed. "What did you do or say to Potter last night?"

"Nothing." Draco said quickly, looking down at his hands.

"Do not lie, Draco."

"I'm not sir." He said weakly.

"Is that so? Draco look at me!" He snapped, voice raised. Draco slowly raised silver eyes to meet the obsidian ones of his godfather. "Potter has refused to speak or eat anything since you left yesterday. It has caused so much extra aggravation for Poppy that she really doesn't need. He's refusing his pain potion though he is in obvious pain and he has barely moved. This morning he looked like he had barely slept all night. Now please explain."

"I don't know sir."

"You're going to see the Headmaster. He is in the infirmary. Go now and I expect to see you tomorrow to redo your potion."

"But sir. I didn't think you meant that. It's Saturday tomorrow. I'm just having a bad day because of – "

He abruptly broke off.

"Yes?" Snape prompted.

"Nothing."

"Nine tomorrow morning. Go!" Snape said and then turned around and walked to his desk.

Draco grabbed his things and walked out the door. It was the end of the day so the corridors were crowded with students heading back to their dormitories to get ready for dinner.

He pushed open the infirmary door to find it deserted. He was walking over to the nurse's office when he heard the wall slid open.

"I'm sorry, I was in the stock – " She stopped when she saw who it was. He expression changed from soft to annoyed. "Mr Malfoy, what have you done? Come here right now and go in the room."

"No Madam Pomfrey. I only came because Professor Snape sent me to see the Headmaster. I'm not here to see Ha– Potter today."

"Well you are going to see him. The Headmaster is in there and he will not be leaving until you see him. Harry has refused to eat or speak since you left yesterday. And don't say it wasn't you. I saw you run out of the infirmary and when I went in there to check on him, he had tears on his face and has refused to speak at all."

"He cried?" Draco asked feebly, looking into the old witches eyes.

"Yes he did. Now go in there and speak to him."

"Yes Ma'am" He replied and walked over to the wall. He slid his wand into the little hole and watched as the wall opened up and the door became visible. He pushed it open and then walked into the room.

The headmaster, clad in lilac robes, sat in the plush chair beside Harry's bed; his head in his hand. Harry was lying on the bed, facing away from the Headmaster and looking at the wall.

Dumbledore lifted his head up as the door closed. He smiled wearily.

"Ah Mr Malfoy. I take it Professor Snape sent you. I won't bother asking you about it, I have no doubts that both Poppy and Severus have. All I ask is that you sort it out." Dumbledore said, rising to his feet. He looked towards the frail boy on the bed

"Harry, I'm leaving now. I want you to sort this out. If it is not, we will have to choice but to reattach the bonds and feed you the hard way. We have given you space up until now, but it is getting beyond possible to do that now. I, or one of the others, will be back in an hour with food that you will eat." He commanded. He then turned and walked out the room.

The door closed and silence filled the room. Draco didn't move, neither did the boy on the bed.

"Get out."

Draco didn't reply. He just walked to the chair Dumbledore had just vacated and sat down, dropping his bag to the side.

He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees and rubbed his face tiredly. He took a deep breath.

"Harry, I'm sorry about yesterday, but – "

"No you're fucking not" Harry yelled sitting up and turning to Draco, "You're all had this planned out! I said so to that Greasy Git ages ago after I first woke up. I was beginning to think that I was wrong and that you actually cared about me. But I was fucking right all along. You all just wanted to support me and make me feel like I could actually belong happily and then you drop me. I – "

"That's what you believe it was?"

"Of course. You've hated me since we met and now suddenly you care when I'm weak and easily to manipulate? Snape has hated me long before I even met him. He hated me because of something my father did."

"No, don't be stupid. This isn't all one big plot to kill you, we want you better – "

"Oh of course you do!" Harry yelled sarcastically "How stupid of me!"

"Harry – "

"This is just another way for you to rid me for your precious master!"

"I do not support the Dark Lord!" Draco roared, standing up. He looked away, his voice became quieter. "I have seen what he does. My father, he was his right hand man, the elite of his elites. Yet he used to come home in pain from the Cruciatus, cuts over his body from where random spells had been thrown around the room. I am a Malfoy, I'm no ones servant, and I will not crawl around for him. I will not follow in my father's footsteps."

"But Snape – "

"You know as well as I do that Snape is the spy for the light. Who do you think I turned to when I didn't want to go with my father? Life at home is better now you have had him sent to Azkaban. Mother was never happy with her husband, and he was never a loving father to me. Did you know that I used to get beaten and yelled at every year because that mudblood always beat me in my grades?" Draco voice was barely above a whisper now.

"I had no idea," Harry whispered back to him.

"Yesterday, Harry, I got scared."

"But – "

"No, let me finish." Draco paused, looking back the green-eyed boy. He noticed the swarming of yellow glow under his skin, that hadn't been there before and more black than he had seen in a long while. "I panicked. I don't know where the urge came from. I mean you're the 'Gryffindor Golden Boy'" He saw Harry's face darken at the mention of this title, " and I'm the 'Ice Prince of Slytherin'. Why would you want to kiss someone like me? And – "

"You know I can't get out of this bed." Harry added quietly.

Draco paused then slowly got the hint. He carefully walked to the bed and sat on it. Harry leaned forward, his arms wrapping around Draco. Draco embraced him back then pulled back.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you." Draco said, looking into the emerald pools that were glistening with tears.

"No, I'm sorry for presuming things that weren't true. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me that." Harry said, and then leaned forward to Draco.

Draco's eyes flittered closed and Harry's lips pressed against his.

Harry slowly pulled back and stared deep into Draco's eyes. "I don't know why, but this feels right."

"You're into guys then?" Draco asked quietly. He'd known his preference for a while now, but he had never thought the Boy-Who-Lived would like guys too.

"Well, you're the first guy. I've only ever kissed a girl once, which was Cho Chang. I didn't feel anything for her. She was crying at the time and the kisses…well they were sloppy and…and…" Harry stopped, he looked away for a second, "They didn't feel right. But yesterday – "

Harry couldn't blabber on anymore as Draco's lips landed on his. He felt Draco's tongue touch his lips and he opened them nervously, letting the strange tongue enter his mouth and caress his. He barely even noticed when Draco pushed him back onto the bed, bodies entwining on the white hospital sheets.

"You better eat this Potter, I'm – Oh Merlin!" Snape said as he walked in. He watched horrified as the young boys broke apart quickly, the blond losing his balance from the sudden movement and falling off the bed.

Draco moaned as he moved his hurt back. Harry tried to reach down to help him only to be shocked for his efforts by his protective ward.

Snape quickly broke out of his shocked state and walked briskly over, he put bowl of soup on the cabinet and walked over and helped Draco to his feet.

Draco looked towards the ebony haired boy on the bed and then back towards the Potions Master. A blush spread across his face.

"Shall I take it that this was the cause for Mr Potter's attitude?" Draco nodded his head, the blond hair falling into his face. Harry was suddenly interested in his hands, not wanting to meet the eye of his Professor.

"I better go inform Madam Pomfrey of your better mood like I was asked. And I believe that the ward is being extended today, it was depending on your mood though" he added, giving Harry a sharp look. "And if you continue to improve, you should be allowed out within a couple of days."

"Back to normal then?" Harry asked hopefully.

"If you mean by going back to Gryffindor Tower then no. You will be allowed out and soon back to classes, but you are to stay with one of the staff to keep an eye on you and make sure you continue to progress and not regress."

"Has it been decided who?"

"No, it is being discussed this week. Now, Draco, can you give him the food while I go and talk to Poppy?"

"Sure sir."

Snape turned on his heel, quicken his pace as he heard the bed squeak with an extra weight and a giggle come from behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you go! Hope you liked, please review!**


	9. Ardeo

**Disclaimer. I own nothing. i have simply borrowed these characters from the wonder J.K.Rowling, i will get no money from this. do not sue!**

**Warnings - Slash to come later. Pairing HPDM. dont like it, dont read. There will also be another warning appearing later, but i cant write it without giving away alot of the plot. Though i ill warn you when it arrives.**

**Omg it has actually been ages...sorry!! As you know if you read my other story, i moved out at the end of last year and didn't have a computer...omg t nearly killed me i swear! Also...sixth form is a bitch!! i hate it...so much bloody work! Another stupid thing is...in the move i lost my notebook with the notes of Ardeo and what the glow means...so i have had to try and remember it all...so hard. O well...thanks for the reviews. Keep doing so and this chapter is actually qite long for me! woo!  
**

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"To your rooms."

"Please can I go back to Gryffindor tower?" Harry said, walking slowly behind the two Slytherins.

"No you cannot. You've already been told that Mr Potter." Snape said, not bothering to even look behind him.

Draco pouted. "You don't want to stay with me?"

Harry stopped walking, frozen to the spot. He looked up in horror; "You're moving me into the Slytherin rooms? Are you m – "

"Don't be stupid Potter, though I suppose that's hard for you."

Draco laughed quietly, and walked up to the dark haired boy. He took his hand, urging him forward. "Like Dumbledore would ever put his Gold- " He stopped seeing the murderous look Harry gave him at using that name. "Like he would ever put you in Slytherin territory. You're being given a room attached to Severus's and I've been given permission to stay with you to help you with work and stuff!" Draco finished, grinning.

Harry looked stunned then smiled and launched himself onto Draco, his lips locking onto the pale ones in front of him.

Draco eagerly responded, only to be pulled apart by an angry Snape.

"That is not appropriate here. Do you want the whole school to know you are together? I thought it had been decided that you were to keep this secret for a while, for the safety of both of you. Draco, your father may be Azkaban but he would still have you punished by others for this. It would be the biggest betrayal to him, you know that. The Slytherins are not going to be happy you are with Potter. Especially those who have Death Eater parents."

Both boys looked guiltily at the floor. They walked in silence to Snape's rooms. Snape stopped them by a painting of a lady in dark green. She had brown flowing hair that blew silently in an imaginary wind.

"Password, Professor?"

"Portkey. Also, before you let us in. In future, these two will be allowed access into the room." Snape said, indicating to Harry and Draco beside him.

"Very well."

Harry followed Draco and Snape into a comfy looking living room. There were three large black leather sofas; a mahogany coffee table positioned in the centre and bookcases lined two of the walls. Portraits decorated the free wall space, although most inhabitants were asleep. Harry was almost sure that's all that most portraits actually did. There were three doors leading from the room.

"Feet down Draco." Snape's voice said cuttingly. Harry eyes snapped to the blonde on the sofa, he was leaning back with his feet on the table. He shot a glare at Snape and begrudgingly put his feet back on the floor.

"That shall be your room." Snape continued, pointing to a large oak door on Harry's left. "That is the bathroom there. Don't leave it in a mess." He pointed at the door in the middle. "That is my room, and off that is my potions room. Do not enter these rooms unless it is an absolute emergency." He said, pointing at the final door on the right.

"Ok sir." Harry said.

"There are two beds in your room, see that both of them are used." He added, shooting at warning glare at the blonde, who was pouting. Harry laughed softly at the sight.

"Don't worry Sev, they will be." Draco said with a grin on his face.

Snape frowned then walked to the door. "I must go and see the Headmaster. Harry, you are not to leave these rooms, even if Draco is with you. You can only leave with Madam Pomfrey, the Headmaster or myself.

* * *

"_Ardeo – this is a person with the ability to display emotions. This is a rare gift and even then it is rare to occur in a wizard. In many cases, it takes a large emotional change or event to set it off. There have only been 40 recorded wizards who had the Ardeo abilities. _

_An Ardeo shows his or her emotions as a faint glow under the skin. Once fully trained they are said to have full control of their emotions and how they are shown, however it varies on each person who has it._

_Each colour represents a different emotion. The colours are – "_

"This is what Potter has?"

"I believe so yes. I signs are all the same. Mr Malfoy reported that the glow changed colour during the dream and when he was awake. It has also changed significantly since then. You have even noticed yourself that Harry has more green in his glow since the bonds and wards were removed and there is only the tiniest bit of yellow left now. Have you noticed any other colour?"

"Now you say it, Headmaster, the only time that Harry has ever shown a different colour is during times of strong emotion."

"Then I think we have found it. Young Harry is an Ardeo."

* * *

"I'm a what?"

"An Ardeo Potter."

"So that's what the glow is under his skin?"

"Correct Draco. Each colour represents a different emotion."

"Whoa, that's so cool!"

"No, it's not!" Harry cried, "Anyone can read my emotions now, and it will be used against me. People already know far too much abut my life than I am comfortable with and now this. This is too much."

"Harry, it's a gift not a curse. – "

"It's not a gift to me! It's probably the worst thing that could happen except begin caught by Death Eaters and facing Voldemort. Again!" Harry yelled and ran to his room, slamming the door closed.

"I did not expect that reaction." Snape said, looking at Draco who was staring down at his hands. "I thought he would be happy. It can be powerful once controlled. I have skim read a couple of these extracts Dumbledore has given me for him. When an Ardeo gains control of their emotions and showing it, they can use it to their advantage."

"How do you mean? Like if he as lying, could he change the colour he shows to show him as truthful?"

"No, they cannot alter their colours for that purpose. They cannot alter them at all unless they change mood. If you noticed then, Potter had a rather red tinge to the glow. Red, it says in this book, represents his anger. It's not all emotions, but can be what he feels or how he is doing it. From your example, if he was telling the truth, he would be glowing white."

"So I would be able to tell if he was lying to me."

"Yes."

"What colour is that?"

"I don't know. I only skim read part of the list; those are the two I remember. I have the list in the book for Potter. He can show you once he's read it."

"I better go see if I can cheer him up."

"Do what you have to do. I'm going in my lab, don't bother me, including making noise!" He said and spun on his heel and walked into his room, throwing the door closed behind him.

Draco walked cautiously to the door Harry had slammed. He gently knocked.

"Harry, can I come in?"

"Fuck off Malfoy."

"It's my room too. I want to come in and talk."

"No."

"Look I'm…" Draco swallowed and pulled a face. "I'm sorry." He hated apologising. He could hear his father's voice in his head, _Malfoy's don't apologise to anyone._

Harry was silent. Draco waited a few seconds and when there was no response. He grasped the door handle and opened the door.

Harry lay on his bed, curled up on his side. His head rested on his arm, while his hand hide most of his face.

"Are you sucking your thumb?" Draco said, smiling.

Harry shook his head, then pulled his hand away slightly. "I have always found that position comfy, with a finger on my nose but not actually sucking my thumb. Sort of comforting I suppose."

Draco smiled sweetly at his adorable ways. He walked to the bed.

"I guess I went over the top earlier and didn't think about you. I was just more glad it wasn't a curse and – "

"It's alright Draco. I overreacted. I just don't like feeling vulnerable…you've seen what it leads to. " Harry added with a grimace. "I just don't want everyone to know how I feel all the time."

"Well maybe they won't. Maybe there is a way to stop it. Sev said you will gain control of your emotions and showing it. That probably means you'll be able to control when they are shown also."

"You know just how to make me happier, don't you?"

"Why of course I do…I'm me!" Draco said, puffing his chest out.

"Egotistical pig!" Harry said before he pulled Draco down to him.

Draco smiled and leaned down. He pressed his lips gently against Harry's, moving them softly against them. Harry responded eagerly and intensified the kiss. They laid back down gently, while their tongues caressed each other.

Draco pulled back. "I think you'll bed will be fine for tonight. Tomorrow we can use mine." He said with a smirk.

* * *

"Potter you are going down to the Great Hall whether you like it or not."

"No, I don't want to!"

"Headmaster's orders." Snape said standing in the portrait entrance, waiting for the boys.

"But – "

"Come on Harry, its not that bad. And you did say you wanted to start living again. This is a start, without throwing you in the deep end. After breakfast we will just come back here and you and I will sit and relax all day, doing whatever we want to do." Draco said, taking hold of the dark hair boy's arm and leading him from the room.

Harry walked in silence to the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Potter, the school has been told you suffered a serious wound to the stomach that was nearly fatal and therefore why you have been gone for so long. You may want to play that up a little here, because you would not be walking like that." Snape said, stopping them before entering.

"But what can I do?"

"Just lean on me slightly as you walk. Maybe little winces as you move. Not too many though!" Draco added, thinking it through. "And maybe slightly hunched over."

"That should be fine. Draco you have permission to eat at the Gryffindor table with Potter so he isn't alone."

"What! I'm not eating with the Gryffindors! Can't he eat with the Slytherins?"

"Draco. Consider what you just said."

Draco paused, and then sighed. "I suppose that would be a bit stupid taking Harry to the Slytherins. Fine then, I will go. But doesn't mean I will like it."

Snape pushed the doors open and walked in. Everyone went silent as Harry walked in, leaning on Draco.

Dumbledore looked up and smiled. "Ah, here he is." He said, his voice filling the room. "As you can see, Mr Potter is feeling better after his injury and will be slowly brought back into our system, depending on how much he can cope with. I will ask you all to be considerate and give him his space."

Harry smiled at the headmaster and with Draco's help walked to the table.

"Harry! You're here. Everyone move so he can sit down." Hermione said commandingly to the others around her.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Ron snarled, standing up to face the blonde.

"Ron, don't start please. Draco has permission to be with me here and to help me."

"Draco now is it?"

"Yes it is."

Ron snapped his mouth closed at that point and sat back down. Hermione stared at Draco warily for a minute, before moving so there was enough space for both of them. Draco helped Harry to sit down and then seated himself beside him.

"What do you want?" Draco asked.

"Do I have – "

"Yes." Draco said while reaching for the sausages to put on his plate. He was used to Harry trying to avoid food now.

"Just some porridge then please. But not – "

"Too much. I know." Draco said as he began to spoon a small amount of porridge into Harry's bowl.

Harry looked down at the bowl as Draco laid it in front of him. He muttered his thanks and began the process of eating it.

Harry was thankful for the quiet, until Seamus leaned over and asked the first question.

"So how you feeling Harry?"

"I'm fine Seamus. Thanks."

"I hear your stomach was torn right open by a spell. You can't be alright mate."

"Yer, and you were in hospital for over a month!" Dean added in.

"Yer but – "

"I heard it was an enchanted sword that cut you." A fifth year chimed in.

"Don't be silly! Where did you hear that? It was definitely a spell. Wasn't it Harry?" Another student asked.

"Well I – "

"Harry I was so worried. Mum's been sending constant owls to see if you ok." Ginny added.

"Shut up you lot and leave him be." Draco said, trying to defend Harry, who he noticed dark blue and red drifting into the glow.

"Oi, don't you talk to my sister like that ferret!" Ron said heatedly.

"I wasn't just talking – "

"Just 'cos you think your so high and bloody mighty, you dirty Death Eater scum."

"I am not a Death Eater!"

"Ron don't" Hermione tried; even she had noticed Harry getting bluer.

"Yer right. You're just waiting for the – "

"Come on Harry. Why don't you tell us what actually happened." The fifth year said, cutting right across.

"Don't start that again." Draco said, his voice raising at Ron.

"Why don't you just get away from my best mate and fuck off back to your table of snakes?!"

"Because I care for Harry."

"Don't fucking lie to me Malfoy." Ron said standing up and starting towards Draco.

Chaos surrounded them. The questions being fired towards Harry grew, even from Ravenclaws at the next table wanting to know what happened. The feud between Draco and Ron grew, each getting closer to each other.

Hermione looked at Harry quickly and shrieked as his eyes rolled back and he fell backwards.

"Harry!"

* * *

**Enjoy it? Hope so. And even if you didn't you can still review me and tell me what you didn't like. Constructive criticism is always gd! Please review.**

** Much love!**

** xxx**


	10. Friends

**Disclaimer. I own nothing. i have simply borrowed these characters from the wonder J.K.Rowling, i will get no money from this. do not sue!**

**Warnings - Slash to come later. Pairing HPDM. dont like it, dont read. There will also be another warning appearing later, but i cant write it without giving away alot of the plot. Though i ill warn you when it arrives.**

**Im not going to give excuses. Im crap i know!! Thanks for the reviews...keep reviewing please!!!**

* * *

"Sir is he ok?" Draco said, hovering behind the dark haired Potions Master.

"Draco if you would back off and give me some space I would be able to answer that for you!" Snape snapped, turning round abruptly and glaring at the young blond.

"Sorry Sev." Draco said, backing off immediately.

Snape turned back to the unconscious boy lying on the sofa in front of him. As soon as he saw Harry faint he had rushed over to the pair and activated the emergency portkey that returned them to Snape's private rooms. He ran a quick diagnostic spell over Harry and let out a sigh of relief.

"Nothing is wrong with him Draco, except for his current state of unconsciousness. I believe he just became to distressed with all the questions and your fighting didn't help." Snape said with a harsh look that made Draco drop his gaze to his hands ashamedly, "He should wake up soon on his own."

Draco nodded in understanding and sat down on the chair beside the sofa.

"How is your eye?"

Draco reached a hand up and brushed it across the skin surrounding his silver eye. "A bit painful, and it will probably bruise, but I will be fine."

"Weasley didn't manage to hit you anywhere else?"

"No you pulled me away before he could hit me again. Thanks for that, I probably would have ended up expelled if you had left me. I was so angry with him. I wonder how long it will take Madam Pomfrey to heal his broken nose."

"Probably not long, though she will most likely leave the bruising as it was partly his fault of Harry collapsing. I'm shocked she isn't already down here checking on him." Snape said. He stood up and walked over to a cabinet in the corner. Opening it, he briefly searched before he pulled out a small vial. "Drink this. The bruising will develop fully in about five minutes and then will disappear." He said, passing the glass vial to him with a smirk.

"Thanks Sev."

They waited in silence, watching the young boy on the sofa, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Let me past." The medi-witch demanded as the door opened, pushing her way past Snape and into the lounge.

"Poppy, I have already checked him over. It was simply heightened emotions that caused the fainting, nothing else."

"Yes well Severus I will also check. To calm my nerves if nothing else." The old witch said before continuing with her examination.

"Sev, don't you have lessons to start now?" Draco said from his seat on the sofa.

Snape cast a quick Tempus, swore under his breath, before bidding the two goodbye and leaving the room.

Draco returned his attention to the sofa as he heard the old witch sigh.

"It seems Severus was right. I better get back to the infirmary before an injured child walks in and finds me gone." She turned to Draco. "When he wakes he will probably be very irritable and will snap at anything, knowing Harry. Try get him to eat something, as he didn't really eat much at breakfast. Though don't push he too hard he – "

"Madam Pomfrey, thank you for the worry but I'm used to dealing with him now. I'm sure I will be fine. If not, I will fire call your office and get you to come and sort him out. Sev has even told me where the calming draughts are if he gets too hysterical."

"Ok then Mr Malfoy. Have a good day, and call me if you need anything."

"I will."

Madam Pomfrey turned on her heal and left the room. Draco smiled at the caring witch, she really did love Harry. A small groan from the sofa brought Draco out of his musings and he rushed over to the sofa.

"Harry? Harry can you hear me?" Draco said softly, looking down into the green eyes that were flittering open. Confusion filled them as the young boy looked up into the caring silver eyes about him.

"What happened?" Harry mumbled, bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes.

Draco reached over to the table and picked up the glasses there, placing them gently on Harry's face.

"You got rather upset at breakfast and fainted." Draco said softly.

Memories flooded back into Harry's mind and he reached up and clung onto Draco.

"Dray, I don't wanna go back. Please don't make me. It was too much. All the questions and –"

Draco silenced him with his lips. After a minute or so he pulled back and looked down lovingly into the emerald eyes.

"You don't have to yet. Anyway I think the Headmaster will be having a few words at dinner and stopping the pressure on you."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Harry asked sweetly, before pulled the blond boy down on top of him.

* * *

"Come on Harry. It's been a week!"

"But what if they start again, you're not going to be here to protect me this time and – "

"Harry calm down! I don't want to have to give you the potion that Sev gave me. Dumbledore has requested that you try again today. And I won't be far away, but I'm not going to attempt to sit at the Gryffindor table. It just causes more upset." Draco said softly. "Now remember, you have a stomach injury. Be careful with your movements."

Draco looked around the Entrance Hall, there was nobody about as they were quite late for dinner. He pressed a soft kiss on Harry's lips before nudging him to walk in front.

He watched as the dark haired boy walked slowly over to the Gryffindor table. He walked briskly over and sat down next to Pansy, still watching Harry.

"Hey Draco."

"Hey Pans. You alright?"

"Yer, though it's kinda boring with you not around all the time. Having fun with your duties?" Pansy said, following his eye line and looking at Harry who sat looking very uncomfortable, just pushing the mash on his plate around.

"It's not that bad actually. He still sleeps quite a bit, as he can't stay awake the whole day." Draco said quietly to Pansy. She was the only person he could trust. He didn't want that information getting into the wrong hands and back to the Dark Lord. "He better eat that bloody food." Draco mumbled before turning his eyes to Pansy and giving a weary smile. He then proceeded to place the food on his plate.

"It's Halloween in two weeks Draco. Are you going to attend the party?"

"Who's organised it this year?

"Anthony Bole in the year above and Blaise."

"Well I'd love to, but I don't think I can bring Harry. Not exactly the best environment." He said. Pansy understood fully, the Boy-Who-Lived wouldn't exactly fit in well with Death Eater children.

They sat eating in companionable silence.

"You know, I think you would get on well with Harry. He's not like I thought before."

"I dunno Draco. He's a Gryffindor and they are all – "

"He was meant to be a Slytherin. But he chose against it." Draco said to her, smirking as he watched her shocked expression.

"He...he was meant to be in Slytherin?"

"Yer. I was like that when I found out!" Draco said, smiling at his friend.

"Fuck you lot! You have done nothing for me, so just back off will you!" Harry voice filled the hall. He jumped up and ran out of the hall.

The silence that followed suffocated Draco. He looked quickly up the Snape and after seeing the small nod, excused himself from the table and went after the dark haired boy.

He raced through the castle, hoping that Harry had gone to their room. He rushed the password and slide quickly through the gap as the portrait opened.

He ran into the lounge and saw Harry huddled in a ball by the wall. He rushed over and bent down, wrapping his arms around the boy.

"Hey, its alright Harry. Calm down."

"They...they…they kept telling me to…to…get away from you 'cos you're a dirty…dir – "

"Hush Harry. Calm down, it doesn't matter what they said. I only want – "

Harry moved quickly covering Draco's lips with his own. Draco felt the desperation and the need and let Harry continue, kissing him fully back.

Harry pushed Draco back until he lose his balance and fell back onto the floor. Harry barely parted with him as he followed him down quickly, lips locking once more.

Harry pulled back and looked down at Draco. His emerald eyes filled with tears that occasionally fell down onto Draco's face, but he didn't mind.

"Draco…I want…no I need more…" Harry said, staring down into Draco's silver pools.

"Are you sure? Harry you're upset and I don't want this – "

"Draco. Please." Harry said softly.

Draco smiled softly and leaned up and planted a soft kiss on the lips above him. He moved carefully and helped Harry up to his feet with him and walked him to their bedroom, their eyes never breaking contact.

* * *

**Thats it. Please review. Sorry i didnt write the actual sex scene, but i've read so many that were bad that i didnt want to ruin it.**

**xxxxx**


End file.
